


Picture Memories

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Language, Multi, NSFW GIF, Polyamory, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Going through your phone’s gallery sends you on a trip down memory lane as you recall the day you met Jensen and Danneel Ackles.





	Picture Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for two challenges on the tumblr. The aesthetic used was created for the challenge by the love Kari! Another foray into real person fic for the Ackles. Just a reminder that I don’t do spouse hate so if you have nothing nice to say or wish to comment negatively in regards to Danneel – DON’T. Thank you! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    You swiped through the images saved to your phone’s gallery. Each one showing off your boyfriend and girlfriend in all their beauty, including the original photo you’d snapped as she talked with her pregnant friend in the park. It was a fateful day in more ways than one. It was the day you met Jensen and Danneel Ackles, the loves of your life.

##      One Year Ago

     You collapsed onto the park bench rubbing at your temple trying to alleviate a headache that was currently warring in your head. Work had been hell and you’d thrown in the towel taking a half day just to get a break. The park was lovely for a weekday afternoon but there was a nice breeze and it beat being trapped in a cubicle. You’d sat there for over an hour when you looked up across the park seeing a pregnant lady taking a break on a stone step, but what really drew your attention was the woman sitting beside her. She was chatting with the pregnant woman but you couldn’t look away. She had her hair in pigtails and lips that begged to be nibbled on. There was something familiar about her you thought as you pulled out your phone discreetly snapping a picture. Well, you thought it had been discreetly.

    “Beautiful women aren’t they?” a deep voice questioned as you looked over to see a man slip onto the bench next to you.

    “I’m sorry who?” you asked nervously knowing if he had come up behind you, he had seen you take the picture.

    “Come on sweetheart don’t play dumb with me you just took a picture of my wife and her friend,” you gulped finally meeting his eyes which was a mistake. Jensen Ackles, the Dean Winchester, was sitting next to you. You did a double take on the women sitting on the steps realizing it was, in fact, his wife Danneel.

    “Fuck, I’m sorry,” you breathed slumping in the seat. You held out your phone to him, “Go ahead and delete it.”

    He laughed taking your phone looking at the picture, “Oh I’m not deleting it. I just want to know what possessed you to take a picture of women you don’t even know in the middle of the park. Or are you going to bash my wife on Twitter?”

    “God, no, Mr. Ackles,” you sighed twisting in your seat. “Okay full disclosure I didn’t even realize that was your wife when I took the picture. I’ve just had a rough day and thought she was pretty is all. I know it’s weird but I swear I’d never bash Dani.”

    He chuckled, “She really is a pretty woman so I can’t fault you with that. Why not just go compliment her instead of a picture?”

   “Seriously?” you scoffed at his smug smile. “Have you seen yourselves? I’m a dumpster fire I wouldn’t have the guts to approach her. This way I can just admire her from afar.”

  Jensen looked you up and down as if he was accessing you as you swallowed shrinking under his gaze. He stood up and held out his hand, “Come on.”

   “Excuse me?”

   “Well, I don’t know what a dumpster fire is but we’re going to work on that negative self-esteem but first let me introduce you to the missus. Trust me she’s much prettier in person.”

    “I can’t Mr. Ackles. I’ve got a headache and it’s been a shit day at work and now I’ve embarrassed myself in front of one of my heroes so I think I just want to go home, go to bed, and probably never leave there again,” you stuttered as he dropped his hand sitting back next to you on the bench.

   You bit your lip looking down at your lap when his arm was suddenly wrapping around your lower back. Then he was in your ear, “You’re going to get up Princess and come meet my wife. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Come on live a little.”

    “O…okay,” the way he called you Princess so reminiscent of Dean’s voice that you squeezed your thighs together hoping he didn’t notice the way it made you feel. If he did, he didn’t comment as you stood up reaching for your bag which he grabbed leading you to his wife. Her friend waved before standing and disappeared while Danneel headed for you and her husband.

    “Well, hello handsome,” she leaned forward kissing Jensen but his hand never left your back. Then she turned her gaze to you, “And who’s this lovely creature, Jay?”

    “You know honey I never even thought to ask,” he leaned down into your ear as Danneel watched with a lustful gaze. “Tell us your name, Princess.”

    “Oh,” you coughed feeling heated from both of their intimidating eyes. “I’m Y/N.”

    “Hello Y/N,” Danneel leaned forward and to your shock pressed her lips right to yours before stepping back. “I’ve been waiting for you to make a move, but Jay decided to take matters into his own hands. We can be a little impatient.”

    “What are you talking about?” you questioned looking at the pair. They seemed to have some unknown communication as Jensen handed your phone to Danneel.

    “Looks like she was scoping you out too, Dani,” you blushed looking down as Danneel looked at the picture you’d snapped.

    “This is so embarrassing please I can explain,” you pleaded as Jensen dropped his hand from your back. He walked next to his wife taking her hand. Dani smirked slipping your phone into her pocket.

    “I’ll tell you what. Come have lunch with us and I’ll give you back your phone,” she stated as Jay nodded in agreement with his wife.

    “And if I don’t?” you asked nervously.

    “I’ll sadly return your phone but delete the picture you took and our phone numbers that Jay put in your phone,” she answered.

    “I’m so confused about what’s happening right now,” you looked around waiting for some live camera to be thrust in your face and an Ashton Kutcher wannabe tell you they got you but nothing happened.

    “Lunch,” Jensen interrupted your thoughts. “We’re going to have lunch and we’ll go from there.”

    “Come on Princess,” Danneel reached down taking your hand into hers. You only nodded allowing the Ackles to pull you along wherever lunch was going to be.

    “Oh…fuck, fuck, fuck,” you whimpered still not believing what was happening right now. You were naked hands gripping tightly to the sheets of the king size bed. Danneel Ackles was devouring your pussy like it was her last meal while her husband Jensen was suckling at your breast. Lunch had been a new experience. Talking to the Ackles was fun and it felt like you’d been doing this for years. Then before dessert Jensen’s hand had ended up in your pants fingering you while Danneel whispered filthy things in your ear until you agreed to follow them back to their home. Not a hotel room but their actual home.

     “How’s she taste baby?” Jensen’s voice brought you back to the present as Danneel had pulled away, your slick covering her mouth and chin.

    “Find out for yourself,” she challenged as Jensen pulled her into a rough kiss. You groaned watching them slightly thankful for the reprieve. Dani was a fucking queen at eating a girl out. She’d already made you cum once on the car ride here and now she had brought you right to the edge until her husband motioned him towards her. Jensen pulled away looking down at you, “I told you, Jay. Our Princess is so good.”

   Danneel backed away as Jensen leaned over wrapping his hand around the back of your head pulling you up. His mouth hot and demanding as he ravished you before sitting back, “Get on your knees, Princess. Let’s see how good you can take care of me.”

   “Yes sir,” you answered climbing to your knees as he stood on the bed. Danneel sat across from you as Jensen’s cock was there. You leaned forward licking along the shaft tasting the saltiness that was so good you groaned. Soon your tongue lapped across the tip meeting Danneel’s as she too licked along her husband’s shaft. Both of you licked him up and down his cock until he was panting.

   You pulled back watching as Danneel took her husband into her mouth. It was mesmerizing watching them together. They clearly knew each other’s bodies like a fine-tuned instrument as Jensen groaned hands grasping Danneel’s head before she popped off. They both turned to you and they moved you onto your hands and knees. Jensen entered you from behind going slow at Danneel’s command before he was fully seated inside you. Dean was easily the biggest you’d ever been with and you moaned as he stayed seated waiting for Danneel to get situated. She laid down spreading her legs and you didn’t give her time before your mouth descended on her core. She was soaked and tasted like heaven. As her moans filled your ears Jensen took that as his cue to slowly begin thrusting in and out of you. There was so much sensation from Jensen’s cock splitting you open while you lost yourself in Danneel’s beautiful pussy. If you died this way it was honestly the best way to go.

   “God, Y/N, where the fuck have you been all our life?” Danneel cried out her hands grabbing your head. You knew she was close and brought your hand up finding her clit. Soon she was thrashing as your hands and tongue worked her over before she screamed squirting all over your face. In the melee, you never realized Jensen had stopped watching the sight of his wife in the throes of an orgasm.

   “I second that motion Y/N! Jesus she fucking squirted all over you,” he looked at you with lust filled eyes before his hands found your hips and began fucking into you roughly hitting your g-spot.

   “Oh fuck! Right there!” you managed to whimper as Danneel moved out from under you. You felt her hand slip down finding your clit rubbing it in time with Jensen’s thrust.

   “Y/N, Princess, cum with me!” Jensen ordered as Danneel demanded you let go. With a final thrust, Jensen stopped as you felt his release deep in your womb. You screamed, your vision going white before collapsing to the bed. You winced as Jensen slowly pulled out of your and moaned as the feeling of his release trickled down your leg. “Lay down Princess let Dani clean you up.”

   You nodded allowing them to roll you on your back where Danneel leaned over licking your skin where Jensen’s release had fell until she placed a kiss on your pussy. You were overly sensitive and thankful she didn’t try to pull another orgasm out of you. You laid there as they moved about half asleep knowing they cleaned you up and pulled a blanket over you.

   “I should leave,” you murmured feeling them climb into the bed next to you. Jensen pulled you over to him where your head could lie on his chest while Danneel moved behind you entangling her legs with yours.

   “No you should rest,” Danneel responded kissing your shoulder.

   “Do I at least get my phone back?” you giggled kissing Jensen’s chest.

   “Only if we can keep you?” Jensen answered as Danneel hummed in agreement.

    “I think we can work something out.”

## Present Day

“What are you looking at?” Jensen’s voice pulled you out of your memory with a blush before handing your phone to him.

    “Just photos of our year together,” you answered as he looked back through the album. Danneel in her summer dress sneaking strawberries you’d picked to make dessert for a family get together. Jensen looking dashing in an old truck he owned as you rode shotgun for a solo date while Danneel worked. Danneel stealing bites of the sno-cone you’d bought for Jensen in the park on a hot day.

    “These are great photos but you know what they’re missing?” Jensen asked passing your phone back to you.

    “What?”

    “They’re missing you,” he answered handing you his phone. You looked through the gallery where you found pictures of yourself with them. Some from the same pictures you’d taken just different angles before you stopped on one you’d never seen before. It was the day you had just been reliving your memories. From the angle it seemed he was holding the camera as it showed you snuggled into his chest with Danneel draped across your back, her hand laying over yours as it rested on Jensen. It was such a beautiful photo and you couldn’t believe neither had shown it to you before.

    “This is a lovely photo. I can’t believe you’ve never shown me before,” you looked up at Jensen as he gave you that charming smile that made you weak in the knees.

    “Danneel and I talked and we wanted to save it for a special occasion.”

    “Well, I think our one year anniversary qualifies. Can you believe it’s been a year?”

    “No it doesn’t seem that long but as they say time flies when you’re having fun,” you and Jensen laugh as Danneel appears.

    “Jay, I think we’re ready,” your partners share a look that makes you ache at what they may have planned for you.

    Jensen takes your hand asking for you to close your eyes as he leads you to your anniversary surprise. All three of you had agreed to no gifts but they insisted they had a surprise for you. You trusted them as they led you to a soft seat urging you to sit, “May I open my eyes now?”

   “Not yet,” Dani purred in your ear. You could hear movement but then it grew quiet. You turned your head back and forth listening for anything to indicate where they were or where they had brought you for that matter. Dani giggled, “Okay, Princess, open your eyes.”

   You opened your eyes finding yourself in Jensen and Dani’s bedroom. You’re facing their large open walk-in closet where a section is empty with a pink ribbon, “What’s this?”

   Jensen and Dani step into view kneeling on either side of the chair when Jensen hands you a small box, “Just open it Y/N.” You slowly lift the lid gasping seeing the silver key with a heart keyring. The heart on the keychain has three distinct parts each holding a gem that you realize is the birthstones of not only yours but Jensen and Dani’s birth months.

    “We want you to move in with us. It’s been a year and we know this is serious,” Dani explained.

    “Plus we like waking up next to you,” Jensen adds as he wraps his arm around his wife as they both reach for one of your hands.

    You look at them both knowing there really isn’t any choice at all. Jensen and Dani are everything you’ve ever wanted and for some strange reason, they want you too. You squeeze their hands with a smile, “Nothing would make me happier than being here at home with both of you.”


End file.
